ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival
EMW Fight For Survival is an annual supershow that is put on by Extreme Madness Wrestling. It is held in February and the inaugural Fight For Survival was held in 2009. History 2000s The inaugural Fight For Survival was held on April 19, 2009 at Ford Field in Detroit, MI. The event featured seven matches in total with three of them being title matches. In a match for the EMW World Women's Championship, Blaze Fielding was able to defeat Britney Spears in a Streets of Rage Match. Team G4 successfully defended the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship against Candy Cane & Miss Spencer. Al Bundy defeated Terrell Owens, Jules Winnfield, "AVGN" James Rolfe, Michael Jordan, and The Human Tornado in a Hell's Playground Match. Al Bundy eliminated The Human Tornado to retain the EMW World Heavyweight Championship. 2010s Fight For Survival 2K11 was held on February 27, 2011 at the Verizon Center in Washington DC. The event featured eight matches in total with five of them being title matches. In a match for the NIWA Venue Championship, Tommy Vercetti defeated Shelton Benjamin for the title. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash defeated Olivia Munn in a Steel Cage Match for the EMW World Women's Championship. Fight For Survival 2K12 was held on February 19, 2012 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA. The event featured eight matches in total with two of them being title matches. Jill Valentine defeated Jessica Alba to win the EMW World Women's Championship. Fight For Survival 2K13 was held on February 17, 2013 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, IN. The event featured six matches in total with one of them being a title match. Bustice retained the EMW World Women's Championship against Megan Fox in a No Disqualification, No Count Out Match. Fight For Survial 2K14 was held on February 23, 2014 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, IN. The event featured six matches in total with one of them being a title match. Bustice retained the EMW World Women's Championship over "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson with some help from an very surprising sorce. Fight For Survival 2K15 was held on February 25, 2015 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, TX. The event featured six matches in total and all matches being Traditional Fight For Survival Matches. This event being the first Fight For Survial event where no EMW championships don't being contested for. Fight For Survival 2K16 was held on February 28, 2016 at the Oracle Arena in Oakland, CA. The event featured nine matches in total with six of them being title matches. Also, the event is the first event after EMW spilt into three different organizations: EMW, SCW (Starlets Championship Wrestling), MWF (Multiuniverse Wrestling Federation). The first ever MWF champions was crowned at the event: PJ Black became the first ever MWF Nex-Gen Champion in a Four Way Dance by last eliminating Peter Pan, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy became the first MWF World Tag Team Champs in a Four Corner Survival Match, and Johnny Gat became the first ever MWF World Heavyweight Champion in a 20 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal by last eliminating Johnny Mundo. Fight For Survival 2K17 will be held on February 26, 2017 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, OH. The event will featured six matches in total with three of them being title matches. In a match for the EMW International Championship, Milo Elasovic continues his historic reign by defeating a returning Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor, Franklin Clinton retains the MWF World Heavyweight Championship over "The Monster" Matanza Cueto in a brutal Last Man Standing Match, and Max Muller successfully retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a classic main event against Shinsuke Nakamura. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017